rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 34 Undertower
(1057) Shadell: So... (1057) Niet: Who's saving up xp for Demon-Avatar? (1054) Danizelle: Yo (1051) Lian: afew can afford it right now (1054) Danizelle: not me, dsadly (1056) Kel: I might. I'd JUST gone 'There, now I have pretty much everything I want from Malfeas' tree and I can start on Cecelyne.' (1056) Kel: Then they released that. (1054) Danizelle: 3 XP and the first charm on that set's mine. (1051) Lian: I thought punching stuff into artifacts was intergral to ceylin's plans? (1054) Danizelle: most of the charms I want at this point cost 10 XP per. (1056) Kel: What? (1054) Danizelle: ED/Cytheria favored (1051) Lian: I thought you needed crafting charms, I showed you the Ones POH made that involved punching (1056) Kel: Oh, that. I thought you meant Devil-Tyrant could do it. (1056) Kel: I've actually been considering having her team up with Ember for that whole thing, since having like three crafters is just overkill. (1054) Danizelle: I can't do magitech :) (1051) Lian: technically there's already three but said third person never actually works on her crafting ability even if she favours it and would work for her background (1056) Kel: Four, then. (1056) Kel: Point is, there are entirely enough crafters already. (1065) Shadell (enter): 21:38 (1065) Niet: (Dammit.) (1051) Lian: ..ok four because I miscounted Ember... (1056) Kel: ... am I like the only one without Craft at the moment? (1054) Danizelle: i think I'm the worst at crafting (1051) Lian: Silver can't craft and that's it (1055) Silver: Yup. (1054) Danizelle: I have no time reducers. (1054) Danizelle: I still measure craft times by season (1051) Lian: No you don't (1054) Danizelle: Thought without time reductions base artifact crafting was seasonal (1055) Silver: It is. (1065) Niet: Artifacts, mundane stuff's mindnumingly easy. (1051) Lian: You have a locational time reducer (1054) Danizelle: I know mundane'ss simple (1054) Danizelle: only for genesis (1051) Lian: it still counts (1051) Lian: anyway Lightning can't make it so recap from last week, people went to go see the city of the mad, people went in and got freaked out, Danzi dipped to deep into the well of douchebaggery and was Desused (1051) Lian: and we can presume Lightning is looking herown way and Silver tried hisown game with other crazy people in the city that did not pan out so well. (1055) Silver: Heh. (1051) Lian: So there you go ** (1054) Danizelle seems to have disappeared into the shadows of the city of the mad ** (1051) Lian: so plans? Pvp? (1056) Ceylin: Isn't Danzi super-stealthy? (1055) Silver: "Mmmh. So... are we going to get Danizelle?" (1051) Lian: (test) (1056) Ceylin: "And how do you propose we do that?" (1055) Silver: "Well, where would she be? Killing a philandering husband?" (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin squints at the city. "Doesn't look like the sort of place you'd find one." whispering to Danizelle, I thought it covers all senses whispering to Danizelle, I mean like touch, smell, taste (1070) Shadell (enter): 22:01 (1057) Shadell (exit): 22:01 (1055) Silver: "Anyone else have ideas?" (1054) Danizelle: ((does Niet have motes committed to mind-hand at this time? (1051) Lian: ((she hasn't been attacked by a sidereal recently so yes( (1054) Danizelle: ((Stealing Mindhand and unseen force if she has it up all purchases of mind-hand)) ** (1054) Danizelle simply follows the coven discretely, regaining strength as she trails them ** (1055) Silver: "Besides the scaley one, what's our next move?" (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin opts for punching a hole in the side of a building and bellowing. "Dani! You've got three minutes to get back here before you start regretting it!" (1055) Silver: "..." He chuckles, rolling his eyes. (1051) Lian: ((UMI!) (1056) Ceylin: (( Nah. It only counts for direct orders. )) (1056) Ceylin: (( If she'd said "Come back here within three minutes" it would count. )) (1070) Niet: Niet glances around the area, searching for Danzi. (1054) Danizelle: (((beep beep beep. We're sorry, the Danzi you have dialled is no longer in service. please call the number to reach new management))) (1051) Lian: ((use your charms kel!)) (1056) Ceylin: (( ... is there anything theoretically stopping me from giving an order like 12 times to just make somebody burn all of their WP at once? )) (1070) Niet: ((Social combat rules I think.)) (1051) Lian: (no, its UMi) (1070) Niet: (I mean, they get to act.) (1065) Shadell (exit): 22:21 (1070) Niet: (Presumably.) (1051) Lian: (they get to act within those twelve actions but if someone stands in the corner ignoring your commands they have to spend wp) (1070) Shadell (exit): 22:24 (1070) Shadell (enter): 22:24 (1070) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1070) Shadell (exit): 22:24 (1092) Shadell (enter): 22:25 (1092) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3 = (5) I see essence! +5 conviction, +3 first excellency (1054) Danizelle: (using charisma or manipulation?) (1054) Danizelle: ((And not enough Niet) (1092) Niet: ((Higher than 11 without shadows helping?) (1051) Lian: (yes) (1054) Danizelle: ((I got 14 successes on teh stealth check)) (1051) Lian: Silver, ceylin, plans? (1055) Silver: "Mmmh... this should be interesting." He leans against a wall, yawning. (1056) Ceylin: If the three minutes passes with no response, Ceylin just starts rampaging and repeatedly bellowing, "Dani, get back here and explain yourself!" And yes, she's going to repeat it over and over. (1092) Niet: Niet incidentally begins picking up pebbles or other miscellaneous debris and throwing them in every which direction. ** (1054) Danizelle seems to be not here right now ** (1051) Lian: (I think she's using the command) (1054) Danizelle: ((roll it then)) (1056) Ceylin: (( Yeah. That's an explicit command, so it's 1 WP each by default. )) (1054) Danizelle: ((Need to roll 'em then. Danzi's MDV isn't exactly a pushover, and since desus is running the show she'ss spiking Integrity with Past Lives)) (1054) Danizelle: ((Please be clear if you're using charisma or manipulation, it makes a big difference)) (1051) Lian: (I am presuming its charisma and yes its a roll for each one, not that she can't just keep doing it..) (1056) Ceylin: (( Is it a roll? The charm basically just says, "If you give a command, it's UMI with 1 WP to resist." )) (1054) Danizelle: ((It's a social attack Kel. I have soul crack exploitation too, it's supplemental to a roll.)) (1054) Danizelle: ((not independant of a roll)) (1092) Niet: ((Yeah you roll.)) (1054) Danizelle: ((unless you're using malfeas UMI)) (1051) Lian: (Yes, but it requires a social attack it says it requires a social attack so presumably someone with good integrity can listen to malfeas without being wp drained) (1092) Niet: ((Crowned with Fury I believe.) (1056) Ceylin: (( Aha, so that's the catch. I missed the social attack part. )) (1056) Ceylin: (( Cha + Presence, then? )) (1054) Danizelle: yarr (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,4,3,3,2,2 = (4) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,1 = (4) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (1) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,6,5,4,3,1 = (5) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,5,2,2,1,1 = (4) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,2,1 = (6) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,6,3,2,1,1 = (5) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,7,4,3,3,1 = (6) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,5,5,4,3 = (6) (1056) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,7,7,3,3,1 = (7) (1054) Danizelle: ((Unless you have some excellency successes they all miss)) (1054) Danizelle: wait. (1054) Danizelle: ((forgot the tally doesn't include tens. stupid roller)) (1092) Niet: (Peaks at 9 I believe.) ** (1054) Desus ** (1056) Ceylin: (( 5, 4, 1, 6, 5, 7, 10, 7, 8, 9 )) ** (1054) Desus Steps out from the shadows, looking somewhat amused, a tall, devilish man walking with a stick with an amused smirk. ** (1054) Desus: "Looking for someone?" (1055) Silver: "Not you, fop." (1054) Desus: ((test)) ** (1054) Desus smirks at Silver. ** (1092) Niet: Niet carefully examines the patterns of the newcomer's essence, unwilling to trust anything she sees in a place this warped, especially with the nearby threat so dangerous. (1054) Desus: "I'm sure you all realize by now that this... isn't exaclty a healthy place to be. Not even for a pack of mutants like you." (1056) Ceylin: "Yeah, well. We have business." (1054) Desus: "How lovely. It's been so long since I've had someone to talk to. Mind if I tag along?" (1055) Silver: "Unless you have business with us or wish to worship me, go away." ** (1054) Desus tsks at Silver. ** (1092) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,5,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (4) I see essence! (1054) Desus: "Even traitors shouldn't step lightly on the Deliberative's laws. And you aren't exactly in a position to make demands of me." (1092) Niet: ((What's the essence trait set up as?) (1092) Shadell (exit): 23:03 (1092) Shadell (enter): 23:03 (1092) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1092) Shadell (exit): 23:03 (1111) Shadell (enter): 23:03 (1055) Silver: "Deliberative?" (1054) Desus: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,1 = (1) +4 auto-successes. I am full of LIES! (1054) Desus: ((6 successes)) (1111) Niet: ((For?)) (1054) Desus: "Why yes, we built this place, this world the way it is. Our Laws determine the hows and whys." (1054) Desus: ((trumping your essence sight)) (1111) Niet: ((That's essence roll off.) (1111) Niet: (And it still returns something, just what you want it to see.) (1054) Desus: ((You see solar essence. And an eclipse caste mark)) (1111) Niet: (Rating?) (1054) Desus: ((Higher than you.)) (1054) Desus: ((By a crapton)) (1111) Niet: (Number.) (1054) Desus: ((looks like 10)) (1056) Ceylin: "Built the world, huh? Seems to me that I've talked to the ones responsible, and they look the part." (1054) Desus: "Ever been lied to by the boss before? It's shocking when it happens, I know." (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin just grins widely at that. "Boss don't need to lie. Probably couldn't if he wanted to." (1055) Silver: "Let's go and find Danzi; this man isn't going to be of any use." (1054) Desus: "Oh I'm sure. I've met him. If he's the one I'm thinking of. Big, strong, totally incapable of concieving he might fail?" (1111) Niet: Niet glances at the solar, applying her knowledge of the sudden presence of another insanely powerful being that wasn't there before. "What are you?" (1054) Desus: "I am what I am. Just as you are, what you are." (1055) Silver: "Irritated and exasperated at your companions failings? Join the club." (1111) Niet: (Factual determination analysis, is Danzi meaningfully avoiding the question or trying to be intentionally deceptive?) (1054) Desus: "Oh, if you lost your friend in there, I would find him quickly. There are things that you may not have seen in there that might eat him" (1054) Desus: ((The statement is true.)) (1111) Niet: ((Any meaningful deception or ommission of detail counts.)) (1111) Niet: (Intentional ommission.) (1111) Niet: (IE: "Just felt like answering as such" or "Intentionally avoiding a direct answer") (1054) Desus: ((Sorry, FDA only gives True/false)) (1054) Desus: ((I have that one too)) (1111) Niet: ((Yes.)) (1111) Niet: ((Meaningful ommissions/dodging the question=False) (1054) Desus: ((I am what I am, Just as you are what you are is simply a true statement)) (1111) Niet: "You're dodging the question." (1111) Niet: "Ceycey, he's trying to trick us, and he's a solar." (1054) Desus: "My lovely lady, i never had any intention of ANSWERING your questions. After all, nothing in it for me." (1111) Niet: "So go away." (1111) Niet: (Int+occult to recognize?) (1056) Ceylin: "So what I'm hearing is there's no good reason we shouldn't just kill you." (1055) Silver: "Agreed. Move or we splatter you across the pavement." (1054) Desus: "There's really no real reason to kill me either. I never said I intend to impede you, now did I?" (1111) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,3,3 = (7) +3 past lives (1054) Desus: "I just came to see who was making the racket." (1055) Silver: "Yes, but I'm peckish and irritable." (1111) Niet: "Danzi, stop joking around." (1111) Niet: "This place is dangerous." (1056) Ceylin: "And 'he's a Solar' is good enough reason for me." (1054) Desus: "I'm not joking, and I am most certainly not Danzi." (1111) Niet: "It's just Danzi trying to be clever." (1111) Niet: "Your body isn't hers?" ** (1054) Desus rolls his eyes at the pretty little succubus girl ** (1054) Desus: "No. My body is mine." (1111) Niet: (Factual determination.) (1055) Silver: "Well, this is a bit... kinky of yoy, Danzi. What, did you tire of being female?" (1054) Desus: ((Cold-blooded truth)) (1111) Niet: "She's never occupied this body?" (1111) Niet: (Same.) ** (1054) Desus shrugs. ** (1054) Desus: "Would it matter?" (1111) Niet: "You avoided the question. Far too ugly to be right." ** (1054) Desus looks at Ceylin. ** (1111) Niet: "We can get taken over by our past lives. Danzi's was Desus." (1056) Ceylin: "Who?" (1054) Desus: "Honestly, the longer you sit here and banter with me..." He taps his foot on the ground. "The longer whatever guards this place has to wake up for breakfast." (1111) Niet: "It's an ugly little detail... Well, it helps me know about that pet Orca." (1111) Niet: "She'll thank you later if you just knock her out now and drag her with us." (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Look, how do we beat this fucking fop into being Dani again? (1111) Niet: "Just give it time." (1111) Niet: "Probably best not to let her wander off." (1055) Silver: "Mmmh. Maybe I should withhold sex from her until she changes..." (1111) Niet: "If you can restrain her, I can make her more palatable." (1111) Niet: "Cuter that is." (1056) Ceylin: "Restraining, huh?" (1055) Silver: "I'd be up for making her cuter, Niet." A hand goes to his klaive, gripping the hilt. (1111) Niet: "OK, just hold her still." ** (1054) Desus smiles ** (1056) Ceylin: "Doesn't look like he's... she. Whatever. Is really resisting anyway." (1055) Silver: "Bleh. Let's just go, then; she'll tire of being and having a prick soon enough." (1054) Desus: "No one ever could simply outfight you Merela. I know better than to try." (1054) Desus: "Escape your wrath, however... That's usually much easier (1055) Silver: "... who?" (1055) Silver: "Oh, you." (1111) Niet: "If someone can just hold her, the cuteness can commence. Danzi can probably change back if she wants, and if not, it's clearly the way things are supposed to be!" (1056) Ceylin: "Yeah, well. Unlike you, I'm still myself." Ceylin takes a step toward Desuszi. "So let Niet do her thing and you'll get to keep all of your limbs." (1054) Desus: "Ceylin, I want you to ask yourself: How many of my own tricks did the little fiend steal?" (1130) Shadell (enter): 23:46 ** (1055) Silver unsheathes his grand-klaive. ** (1056) Ceylin: "Hell if I know or care." (1054) Desus: "Very true. (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin takes another step forward, growing a foot or so in the process. (( Activating Infernal Monster Form. )) (1054) Desus: "Mostly... she stole them from Arkadi there." ** (1054) Desus uses Mind-hand to shoot straight into the air. ** (1051) Lian: (jb) (1130) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,5 = (3) +3 past lives (1130) Niet: (Ignore tag.)( (1051) Lian: (...but its techniclaly applicable.)) (1054) Desus: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,5,5,5,3,3,2 = (2) Come fly away with meeeeeeee (1056) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,4,1 = (5) Join Battle (1055) Silver: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,5,4,2 = (4) (1056) Ceylin: 6 (1055) Silver: 4. (1130) Niet: ((Wait, forgot free excellency dammit.) (1130) Niet: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 3 = (0) ignore if it's too late (1056) Ceylin: (( How high up is he? )) (1051) Lian: ceylin, Silver, niet Desus (1051) Lian: (desus doesnt get to fly until his action)_ (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin digs in and charges straight at Desus, incidentally smashing through any obstacles in her path and tearing up the floor along her path. (1056) Ceylin: (( Putting 11m into First Excellency. )) (1056) Ceylin: (( Clench attack, incidentally. )) (1056) Ceylin: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (8) Big hug! ** (1054) Desus ducks, dives and Uses Ceylin's arm to propel himself between her legs and away, but gets hooked into the clinch readily. ** (1056) Ceylin: (( Incidentally, that was speed 5, thanks to IMF. )) (1055) Silver: "That was dissapointingly easy," he murmured, charging towards Desus, Daiklaive coming crashing down with the edge reversed. (1055) Silver: (What are the penalties for inflicting bashing with a lethal?) (1051) Lian: (-1 I think) (1054) Desus: "Oh no, whatever shall I do?" He dissolves into shadowy black tar, slithering away from Ceylin and Silver as the flat of the daiklaive comes down. ** (1055) Silver attacks twice, frowning as she fades into tar. "That... could've gone better." ** (1056) Ceylin: "Dammit!" Ceylin swings a fist down, tearing up a long swath of flooring beneath her. "Get back here!" (1054) Desus: *niet's turn!!!8 (1130) Niet: Bolts of light burst out of Niet's outstretched hands to wrap Desus' legs in soft green ropes and dangle him off of the ground as high as she can lift him. (1130) Niet: (+2?) (1051) Lian: (Yes) (1130) Niet: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,5,5,5,2,2,2,1 = (10) +2 first excellency ** (1054) Desus gets lifted, then again, dissolves into shadowstuff, before using the height to further fly out of the suilly infernals' range, golden sunfire seeming to burn and hold him aloft as he speeds away. ** (1055) Silver: "Well, this was... productive?" (1130) Niet: "Either she'll die or be fine, might as well just ignore her." (1130) Niet: Niet irritatedly bites her thumb. (1051) Lian: (two of you have flight) (1056) Ceylin: "Hey, she isn't the only one who can fly." Ceylin leaps to the air and starts chasing after him/her. (1056) Ceylin: Assuming that it looks like she has a hope of catching up, at least. (1051) Lian: (or you can throw people at her!) (1149) Shadell (enter): 00:13 (1051) Lian: (Danzi moves 11 yards in the air, can you catch that?) (1111) Shadell (exit): 00:15 (1054) Desus: Disconnecting from server... (1054) Danizelle (exit): 00:15 (1051) Lian: (so ceylin can keep up and Niet... and one of them could throw/carry Silver) (1056) Ceylin: (( 4y. )) (1152) Danizelle (enter): 00:16 (1056) Ceylin: (( 16y maybe. The Wings mutation is a bit unclear. )) (1055) Silver: ((It's twice your movement speed)) (1152) Danizelle: ((2x dash speed with wings)) (1056) Ceylin: (( Twice movement is 4. )) (1056) Ceylin: (( If it's dash, 16. )) (1056) Ceylin: (( Or 26, if the armor somehow impacts it. )) (1051) Lian: (you can dash to keep up presumably) (1056) Ceylin: (( Then 16 at least. So yeah, Ceylin can catch up. )) (1152) Danizelle: ((subtract your armor's mobility rating from your dash speed)) (1149) Niet: (We've got him to leave though.) (1152) Danizelle: ((then double it)) (1056) Ceylin: (( If you do that, Ceylin's dash speed is her movement speed. )) (1056) Ceylin: (( Unclear modifier order, in my Exalted? )) (1149) Niet: ((The armor should double base movement)) (1149) Niet: ((So double again for wings)) (1149) Niet: ((And dashing doubles again I think.)) (1152) Danizelle: ((I'm gonna say Danzi gets caught, and Knocked out now, You pretty much have forced her to already blow or commit most of her peripheral (1056) Ceylin: (( It does, but I don't think that would apply to flight. )) (1055) Silver: "I'll try to keep up on the ground," Silver says, dashing off to follow Danzi as best he can. He runs up the side of a building in a flash, before making his way across the rooftops. (1152) Danizelle: (What's the monility penalty? (1149) Niet: Niet frowns. "Wait!" (1056) Ceylin: (( -3 and doubles speed. )) (1149) Niet: "If he's left then it might be dangerous to follow, and she can't interfere. We can just ignore her. The stuff down here might be terrifyingly cute." (1152) Danizelle: ((then the mobility penalty subtracts 3 from your base speed for 1, dash goes to +6 for total of 7, and wings and armor double speed so you're at x3 for 21 movement in flight)) (1051) Lian: (So Ceylin catches up eventually or flies after her yelling at her stop until she runs out of wp) (1056) Ceylin: ( Or something. )) (1152) Danizelle: ((probably punches her lights out rather rapidly, there's not a whole lot of Motes left for Danzi to burn even with the skinmounts)) (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin will just grab her, drag her to the ground, and tell Niet to get to work. ** (1055) Silver pins her down beneath his extremely phallic sword. "Stay put, Danzi." ** (1152) Danizelle: ((Just knock her out. none of Niet's changes will be visible through LSD)) (1149) Niet: "Or I can make her cute." Niet's spirits immediately reverse themselves as she chases after the group. (1149) Niet: (That's like saying injuries wouldn't be visible.) (1152) Danizelle: ((you haz a point)) (1149) Niet: (I think actual shaping might negate the LSD in favor of the new form.) (1149) Niet: (If it's completely changing the form probably.) (1149) Niet: (Well, not the fate part.) (1051) Lian: (I'd say yes) (1051) Lian: anyway (1055) Silver: "Niet, what are you going to do to her, exactly?" (1149) Niet: Niet concentrates, wrapping Desus in a corona of pure white light. As the light vanishes it reveals a petite girl in a bride's dress. She should find herself possessed of the urge to be a wonderful, obediant, wife to Ceylin. (1130) Shadell (exit): 00:42 (1055) Silver: "... you are a genius, Niet." (1056) Ceylin: (( And then Lightning EXPLODES. )) (1056) Ceylin: "... that's not Dani either." (1149) Niet: "She's cuter now." (1149) Niet: "If she can't fix it, then obviously it was meant to be." (1149) Niet: Niet nods deeply. (1055) Silver: "Indeed." (1149) Niet: "And she'll listen to you." (1149) Niet: "Probably." ** (1152) Danizelle blinks, then bolts to Ceylin for protection from the nasty succubus. ** (1056) Ceylin: "... why do I know this is going to end horribly?" (1152) Danizelle: "Gods, Ceylin, ldon't let her touch me again, please..." (1149) Niet: Niet smiles contentedly. (1152) Danizelle: ((Brb, smoke)) (1056) Ceylin: "..." (1055) Silver: "Well, Danzi, shall we find a matchmaker to make you a match?" (1149) Niet: "Anyway, as much as I'd love to let you have a nice honeymoon, Mnemmy might like a comic....." Niet breaks off into very eary giggles for a few moments. (1149) Niet: "Ahem, we should keep investigating." (1056) Ceylin: "... yeah, sure." Ceylin still gets the idea that something is horribly wrong with the universe now. (1165) Shadell (enter): 00:50 ** (1152) Danizelle gives LSilver an absolutely LETHAL glare. ** ** (1152) Danizelle tightens her grip on Ceylin painfully, restraining herself from attacking Niet and the Malefactor ** (1056) Ceylin: Used to having Lightning on her head, this actually isn't much of a change of pace for Ceylin. (1152) Danizelle: ((Danzi has strength 5 right now due to jacking PSerpent Queen's attributes)) (1056) Ceylin: "How in the hell is she supposed to get anything done if she's afraid of you guys, let alone the enemies?" (1165) Shadell: "That's not my fault." (1165) Niet: "I just made her want to cuddle you and do what you say." ** (1152) Danizelle climbs up on Ceylin's back and clings to her, watching the others with a truly evil glint in her eye. ** (1055) Silver: "Dawww... your work is perfect, Niet." (1165) Niet: "Anyway just pat her on the head and try to make her calm down or something." (1165) Niet: "Lets go. Elder primordial thingy in the ground and all, stillness isn't cute if you need a moving artwork." (1056) Ceylin: "Uh-huh." Ceylin follows after them, doing her best to ignore Niet's suggestion of patting Dani on the head. It's not really Malfeas' strong point. ** (1152) Danizelle rides Ceylin's back, plotting horrible horrible fates to befall all who are not her beloved Ceylin... ** (1165) Niet: "Order her around her beat her up then... It's appropriate for Desus." ** (1152) Danizelle actually befins growling like a predatory animal at Niet, eyes going slitted, fangs forming amongst bared teeth... ** (1056) Ceylin: "I'm trying to cut back on that, dammit." (1165) Niet: "Fine fine. So, Malfeas wannabe in the ground, can we get moving?" ** (1152) Danizelle sounds like an angry cougar in ceylin's ear, the sounds are not human at all. ** ** (1055) Silver chuckles, sheathing his daiklaive. ** (1056) Ceylin: "Yeah, let's go check out this thing. Then get the hell out of here before one of you goes bonkers and I have to kill you." (1055) Silver: "Be sure to keep the blushing bride by your side, Ceylin, 'lest she attract eyes most foul." (1051) Lian: as they move deeper in to the ruins you start to see more and more tatooed men and women each without a hair on their head (1165) Niet: "You're all insane anyway, so it wouldn't be a change." Niet notes matter of factly. ** (1152) Danizelle simply waits quietly, letting her essence recharge. ** (1056) Ceylin: "But I'm sane enough to realize it." (1165) Niet: Niet doesn't get it. (1152) Danizelle: "Don't worry, love. Soon we'll be perfect for one another." She strokes Ceylin as she rides along. (1051) Lian: eventually a crowd of them comes to stand in your path (1056) Ceylin: "Niet, are you sure you didn't fuck up her brain when you--" Ceylin stops as the group moves in front of them. And uses Insignificant Embers Intuition. (1051) Lian: (well its more as you walk you come up on a larger group blocking you) (1056) Ceylin: Either way, checking their essence. (1165) Niet: (Essence Dissecting.) (1055) Silver: "Hmmm..." (1051) Lian: (10 people total, 1 5, two 4s, three 3s, two 2s, two 1s) (1051) Lian: They all seem to be staring at Silver (1152) Danizelle: ((How long till the Desus effect wears off?)) (1051) Lian: (I'd say you are out of it at some point in the walking) ** (1152) Danizelle slips off Ceylin with a longing, and wicked gaze as they come to the group. ** (1056) Ceylin: "So, what do you want?" the still freaking-giant Ceylin asks as she rolls her shoulders, advancing on the crowd. (1055) Silver: "Well, it's odd to see a group of people staring at me when I haven't done anything yet. Must be my good looks." (1051) Lian: they all start to reach down and pick up whatever they can find around rocks, dead animals.. shit whatever and start tossing it at Silver they chant in unison, "you broke everything, You gave the masses what they shouldnt!" (1056) Ceylin: "STOP THAT!" Ceylin bellows. And yes, UMI'ing it. And using the First Excellency to boot. (1149) Shadell (exit): 01:19 (1051) Lian: (roll) (1174) Shadell (enter): 01:19 (1056) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (8) Knock it off, you guys. (1056) Ceylin: 13 (1051) Lian: They stop but still look quite angry at Silver (1056) Ceylin: "Now what the hell is this about?" ** (1152) Danizelle gets a sloooow grin, then starts laughing. ** (1152) Danizelle: "Oh love, this is too rich." (1055) Silver: "My good lucks, I'm assuming." ** (1152) Danizelle leans against Ceylin with a wicked grin ** (1056) Ceylin: ... Ceylin decides just to try shoving past them and moving on. ** (1152) Danizelle follows Ceylin closely. ** (1051) Lian: the mob spits on SIlver (1174) Niet: Niet watches to see what they do to Ceylin. (1051) Lian: ceylin goes past (1051) Lian: (anyone wnat to roll sutff?)) ** (1055) Silver swirls his cloak, deflecting the spit away from him. "Now -that- was uncalled for." ** (1152) Danizelle: ((waiting to see Silver's reaction)) (1178) Shadell (enter): 01:26 (1055) Silver: "Now, all of you. Tell me what your woes are with me. Now." (1152) Danizelle: "Oh it's ironic, don't you think?" ** (1152) Danizelle looks at herself with a bit of distaste, seeing the Niet aesthetics, and tears away the deception with an idle flick, then GLARES at Niet as the shape and appearance underneath match that of a female Desus. ** (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin looks back at the yet-another-shaped Dani and groans. (1051) Lian: "You broke everything you stupid Zenith. It was a mistake to let one like you learn anything!"a woman shouts(that would be the five) (1178) Niet: Niet shrugs. "I'm going ahead then." (1055) Silver: "I am no Zenith, fair woman. But go on, tell me of the man." (1152) Danizelle: "Let's go Silver." I'll tell you all about it later." ** (1152) Danizelle still glares at Niet. "This is NOT CUTE!" ** (1056) Ceylin: "Next person who changes shapes, I'm going to punch them through a wall." (1178) Niet: "Brides are in this season. Desus as a bride is definately cute!" (1055) Silver: "... very well." He gives a bow to the assembled people and backs away. (1178) Niet: Niet tries to pass the group of people. (1051) Lian: "Whore!"one shouts as Silver walks off (1051) Lian: Niet passes through (1152) Danizelle: "You aren't punching anyone. I need to fix myself." ** (1152) Danizelle shoots a look back at Silver. "Coming Salina?" ** (1056) Ceylin: "Turn into actually yourself again and I'll give you a pass." (1055) Silver: "... guh?" (1152) Danizelle: "That's what I was hoping, Ceylin. Can we stop for an hour or two here?" (1056) Ceylin: "Every minute we spend in this place, something else fucked-up happens. I say we keep moving." (1178) Niet: "Deadly elder thing in the ground." (1178) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,7,6,4,4,3,3,1,1,1,1 = (4) past lives+int+lore Who's Silver? (1152) Danizelle: "Fine, I'll deal with the body later." She sighs in disgust as she stops, tears off the dress in disgust and causes her legs to merge back into her serpentine tail, and her hair to turn into a mass of serpents, but the face and body fon't change so much. (1056) Ceylin: "Yeah, right. I want away from that thing." It's about as close to admitting being scared as Ceylin's going to ever get. (1055) Silver: "Let's go then." (1152) Danizelle: "Ugh. NIET!!!! You destroyed my gdamned Tiger claws!!!" (1178) Niet: "I'll make you better ones." ** (1152) Danizelle scowls ** (1051) Lian: eventually you come to well it looks abit like an inverted tower going down (1051) Lian: as in there'ce a pit cleared out around it so it can start at ground level and go down ** (1152) Danizelle slips her hand into Ceylin's interlocking fingers as she slithers alongside her beloved. ** (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin's hands are in giant gloves made of jagged, frozen acid, so they're a bit difficult to hold. ** (1152) Danizelle wraps her arm into her arm then ** (1178) Niet: "It's down there." (1056) Ceylin: "Fine. A hole. Now what?" (1051) Lian: (there's a hole and in the hole is a tower built going down you can see it as such) (1152) Danizelle: a tower, standing on it's point in a pit? (1178) Shadell (exit): 01:46 (1178) Shadell (enter): 01:46 (1178) Shadell (enter): 01:46 (1055) Silver: "Who the bloody hell is Salina?" (1178) Niet: "Your past live." (1178) Niet: "Anyway, the thing we might want to meet's down there." (1178) Niet: Niet glances at Silver. (1152) Danizelle: "The lclever little witch who altered the fundaments of creation so that more than the Solars could wield the powers of sorcery." (1178) Niet: "You might want to stay here..." (1051) Lian: (no, its clearly a tower, the larger part is at ground level and its clearly going down you can see this from outside the pit) (1056) Ceylin: "Uh-huh. Anyone who can't fly, stay here." Ceylin leaps up and hovers in the air as she looks down the not-pit. (1152) Danizelle: "She's the reason Lunars, Sids and even mortals can learn sorcery. It was her personal nose-thumbing towards She Who Lives in Her Name. (1178) Niet: Niet lifts off the ground as well. (1165) Shadell (exit): 01:48 (1178) Niet: "You mean Cecy?" (1152) Danizelle: "no. I do not." (1178) Niet: "She just wants things to work right. Cecy wants to keep the order the same." (1055) Silver: "..." (1051) Lian: going down the tower? (1152) Danizelle: "She changes the way creation worked fundamentally. That as a byproduct it violated Cecylene's laws was just a bonus for Silver's last incarnation (1178) Niet: "Right, She Who Lives in Her Name likes experiments when they make things more effective." ** (1152) Danizelle looks at Silver. ** (1055) Silver: "..." (1152) Danizelle: "However, Salina was in favor of eliminating hierarchy. (1178) Niet: "Oh." (1178) Niet: Niet bops Silver over the head telekinetically. "Don't do that." (1055) Silver: "..." He walks over to the nearest surface and bangs his head through it, shattering it. (1051) Lian: (I like how you leave out "and she was an extremely powerful sorceress and Raksi stole your stuff")) ** (1152) Danizelle concentrates for a few moments, then slithers into the air like a serpentine dragon. ** (1178) Niet: (Details, details.) (1152) Danizelle: "Sperimin used to belong to Salina, Lock, stock and barrel. She was the premier sorceress after Brigid died (1152) Danizelle: "Niet help me with Silver, would you? (1051) Lian: So down? (1178) Niet: "Do we want to bring her?" ** (1152) Danizelle reaches down and black and green pulses of energy lift him off his feet so she can drag him along. ** (1178) Niet: "She's hated here." (1178) Niet: "There's a would-be primordial down there." (1152) Danizelle: "If we leave him alone up here we'll come back to him dead probably." (1174) Shadell (exit): 01:54 ** (1055) Silver looks blankly at the destroyed wall, forehead throbbing with the pain of being... her. ** (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "I can carry him. Why not, carried everybody else today." ** (1152) Danizelle slithers into the air, following Ceylin, Silver being hauled along behind her ** (1055) Silver: "I AM NOT SALINA!" (1051) Lian: as you head into the pit the gravity inverts....things seem to fall to the surface (1152) Danizelle: "I have him this time, Love. You're better if you're not distracted by trifles." (1178) Niet: Niet's flying, so she just keeps doing so. ** (1152) Danizelle jerks around, catching herself, then Silver keeping both of them on track, surprised at the sudden shift. ** (1051) Lian: I assume you fly strait up.. or down whichever you want to call it (1178) Niet: Niet does. (1178) Niet: Staying behind the others though. (1055) Silver: "Gah, unhand me you vile trollop!" ** (1152) Danizelle follows Ceylin ** (1051) Lian: Kel? (1152) Danizelle: "Can you fly?" (1056) Ceylin: Yeah. (1152) Danizelle: ((was talking to Silver)) (1051) Lian: at the pinacle much like an angel on a christmas tree you find a black haired woman encased in that crystal spell that preservespeople.. items, things whatever this would bde the source of the essence ping (1056) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of squints at it. "... so what now?" (1152) Danizelle: ((using Essence-dissecting gaze) (1056) Ceylin: (( I'm going to need to sleep soon. )) (1055) Silver: ((He cannot.)) (1051) Lian: (10) whispering to Danizelle, Only one wya to find out (1152) Danizelle: ((Solar?)) (1051) Lian: (Yep) (1152) Danizelle: "Oh shit, they can't have missed one of them." (1178) Niet: ((Bridget?)) (1178) Niet: "They missed a few." (1178) Niet: "Is this..." (1051) Lian: (If you wan tto roll) (1178) Niet: Niet blinks, then grins. (1152) Danizelle: "Bridgit died." (1178) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,2,2 = (5) past lives+5 successes (1178) Niet: (Wait, savant damn it.) (1178) Niet: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7 = (2) past lives+5 successes (1055) Silver: "UNHAND ME!" (1055) Silver: "I need to cleanse myself!" (1152) Danizelle: "Ceylin, Dear, Would you mind holding me just in case? I'm going to try to dig asshole's memories for her identity." (1178) Niet: "It's her." (1152) Danizelle: "Who?" (1178) Niet: "Bridget." (1152) Danizelle: "You have GOT to be kidding me. She was killed by the primordial that escaped!" (1056) Ceylin: "There, no need." Ceylin escapes the dreaded interpersonal contact. (1152) Danizelle: "Shut up and ride along Silver." (1178) Niet: "..." (1178) Niet: Niet grins. ** (1055) Silver continues to struggle. ** ** (1152) Danizelle looks at the woman, looking very, very interested... ** (1152) Danizelle: "Niet..." (1178) Niet: "We can take her with us, maybe." (1178) Niet: "She won't wake up unless we wake her up." (1178) Niet: "Give her to Cecelyne, the Dragon, Malfeas. Let them take care of her together, bring her to our side?" ** (1152) Danizelle glides to the roof of the tower, near the encased woman, wsetting Silver down on the roof as she circles the amber prison, using essence sight to look for traps. ** (1178) Niet: Niet likewise carefully analyzes the structure, attempting to see whether Bridget is in any way linked to the bizzarre phenomenon occuring in the city. ** (1152) Danizelle shakes her head. "Brigitte isn't a dragon-blood. She's a Solar of the first age. She KNOWS how to force them to obey her." ** (1055) Silver: "Gah, I need fire... fire fire fire..." (1178) Niet: "That was the Unconquered Sun." (1178) Niet: "Bridget doesn't have that power." (1152) Danizelle: "Settle down, Silver. And yes, but SHE knows the rules." (1178) Niet: "All they need to do is talk." ** (1152) Danizelle looks at Niet, then shrugs. "So very many possibilities." ** (1051) Lian: (Danzi, Niet, roll perception+investigation) (1152) Danizelle: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,6,6,5,1,1 = (4)I DISCERN!!! (1178) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,2,1 = (4) +3 successes (1152) Danizelle: ((5)) (1178) Niet: (7) (1051) Lian: (she has a bunch of charms active that are clearly not solar they definately seem to however be very intentionally good at hiding what they do.) (1152) Danizelle: "Moving her would probably wake her." (1178) Niet: "It's a spell." (1051) Lian: (as in you have enough to know that there's acutal lying patterns of essence.. much like LSD but more intentional meant to confuse someone using essence sight) (1152) Danizelle: "I am aware. I know what it does, but I cannot tell if there are any contingencies laid out." (1178) Niet: "Eternal Crystalline Encasement." (1178) Niet: "She had to be unconscious while this was cast." (1152) Danizelle: "I'm aware, Niet. However, there are effects I cannot discern on her." (1152) Danizelle: "I can't tell what would happen should bwe move her." ** (1152) Danizelle looks to Ceylin. "Love, what say you, try to move her, or leave her be?" ** (1178) Niet: "I think..." (1055) Silver: "BY FIRE I PURGE MYSELF!" ** (1055) Silver thrusts his hand into a lit fire. ** (1056) Ceylin: "Look, do we need her for what we're here for, or not?" (1178) Niet: Niet's postively beaming at this point. "I think the aftershock primordial might be hiding in her body, so she sealed it away." (1152) Danizelle: "I have no idea. We have yet to look inside." (1178) Niet: Niet turns to stare at Silver in shock. (1056) Ceylin: "... if that's a primordial, hell yes we're getting her out." ** (1152) Danizelle considers. ** (1152) Danizelle: "We should take some precautions." (1178) Niet: "She might be turning into a primordial herself." (1178) Niet: "Naturally." (1055) Silver: "GAAAAH! Purify me!" He thrusts his other hand into the flames. (1152) Danizelle: Shall we see what she left inside?" ** (1152) Danizelle tlifts SSilver off the roof with her mind. ** (1152) Danizelle: "Would you stop acting like a hoirrified child?" ** (1055) Silver falls off the roof, hitting the ground with a loud thump. ** (1056) Ceylin: "... you know, if she's like that, we'll have problems." (1056) Ceylin: "Niet! How much of a chance do we have of moving this whole damny crystal?" (1178) Niet: "I can fix her too!" (1178) Niet: (It's only Bridgetish sized.) (1056) Ceylin: "We could take her back to Malfeas. Have a Yozi there when we're doing it." (1056) Ceylin: "If there's a Primordial in there, it should recognize them." (1178) Niet: "That's the idea." (1178) Niet: "Moving it might set something off though." (1152) Danizelle: "Look inside the tower for information first?" (1178) Niet: "We should study stuff." (1152) Danizelle: "Inside probably has the stuff to study." (1056) Ceylin: (( Okay, Iiiiiiii need sleep. )) (1055) Silver: Same. (1056) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (1056) Kel (exit): 02:30 (1055) Silver: Night. (1055) Silver: Disconnecting from server... (1055) Silver (exit): 02:31 (1051) Lian: want to look around more? (1201) Shadell (enter): 02:37 (1152) Danizelle: "Let's see what's inside the tower then, shall we?" (1201) Niet: Niet glances at Silver. (1152) Danizelle: "No." (1152) Danizelle: "Solar. Find info." (1152) Danizelle: "We can argue about Silver's fate later (1201) Niet: "But..." (1201) Niet: Niet sighs and enters the tower. ** (1152) Danizelle follows ** (1201) Shadell (exit): 02:46 (1201) Shadell (enter): 02:46 (1201) Shadell (enter): 02:46 (1201) Shadell (exit): 02:46 (1201) Shadell (enter): 02:46 (1152) Danizelle: "Maybe we'll find something useful in here." (1201) Shadell (exit): 02:46 (1201) Shadell (enter): 02:46 (1201) Shadell (exit): 02:46 (1201) Shadell (enter): 02:46 (1051) Lian: at the top you find barrent and rotten tomes (1201) Niet: "yeah." (1201) Niet: Niet tries to peak through a few. (1152) Danizelle: ((anything that can be restored?" (1051) Lian: (how are you trying to restore them) (1201) Niet: (Niet can summon Mara and have her fix stuff via. that one spell if she has it.) (1051) Lian: (not the right time) (1201) Niet: (No obvious hurry.) (1152) Danizelle: ((If we can find something intact Danzi can learn the terrestrial spell that repairs shit)) (1152) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,6,5,4,3,3 = (3)+2 successes (1152) Danizelle: ((5 successes)) (1051) Lian: a couple of hours of searching and you find something that potentially looks right though it looks off ** (1152) Danizelle studies it to discern why it looks off ** (1201) Niet: Niet does as well. (1051) Lian: (perception+occult) (1178) Shadell (exit): 02:59 (1152) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (7)+2 successes (1201) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (4) +3 successes (1152) Danizelle: ((ignore the +2 thing, 7 successes)) (1201) Niet: (Same.) (1051) Lian: (niet isn't quite sure, Danzi figures that since all the spells here are from an entirely dead school of magic while there might be similarities to other works its going to be unique) (1152) Danizelle: ((But will it work properly?)) (1152) Danizelle: "We might be here for quite asome Time Niet." (1152) Danizelle: "If we want to preserve the knowledge here for use." (1201) Niet: "Right." (1201) Niet: (And we both got 7.) (1051) Lian: ((you said ignore!)) (1201) Niet: (Danzi did.) (1201) Niet: (I said same, as in also 7 successes.) (1201) Niet: (Regardless.) (1051) Lian: (it may have quirks more refined versions don't it looks like it should do what you want but you aren't sure if ithere own't be side effects) (1152) Danizelle: "I hate working with out of date spells." (1201) Niet: (For enabling her to use solar circle?) (1152) Danizelle: "Shall we try this one?" (1201) Niet: "Here? (1201) Niet: " (1152) Danizelle: "It SHOULD restore the damaged books." (1201) Niet: "I see." (1201) Niet: "Lets try it." (1201) Niet: (Computer freaking out.) ** (1152) Danizelle studies the spell to reast upon one of the damaged books of lesser value ** (1201) Niet: vc;lkj (1201) Niet: (There we go.) (1051) Lian: (I presume the fast cast from book version right?) (1152) Danizelle: ((so long as it won't destroy the spell in the book yeah (1201) Niet: (That's doable?) (1051) Lian: (It was at least doable in 1e you could cast from the book ot was kist ,pre damgerpis) (1051) Lian: ((Just more dangerous.. )) (1201) Niet: "I can do it then." (1152) Danizelle: "I'm pretty sure we both can." (1201) Niet: "OK." ** (1152) Danizelle hands the book to Niet. "I know you love getting to test new things." ** (1201) Niet: "Yep!" ** (1152) Danizelle lets niet test the spell, cheerfully allowing the scourge to also bear the brunt of any risk. ** (1201) Niet: Niet casts the spell after going over it again to make sure it seems reasonably safe. (1051) Lian: the book seems to be repaired (1051) Lian: (int+occult) (1152) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,8,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,1 = (5) (1201) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,2,1 = (5) +2 successes (1051) Lian: ((that was for niet for casting) (1201) Niet: (8) (1051) Lian: ((you can't use excellencies for spell casting) (1201) Niet: (Not even infernals?) (1201) Niet: (Er, not even with the house rules?) (1201) Niet: (K.) (1201) Niet: (6 then.) (1152) Danizelle: Unless you use So speaks Yozi (1152) Danizelle: because it doesn't count as charm use then (1051) Lian: the book's cover becomes covered in silver (1152) Danizelle: "the hell?" (1201) Niet: "I see." (1201) Niet: Niet starts reading it. (1201) Niet: Niet's anima is glowing at the 4ish mote level by this point. (1051) Lian: There's alot of pictures designs for dresses hair styles (1152) Danizelle: "Oh you have got to be kidding me." (1152) Danizelle: "Let me see the spell." ** (1152) Danizelle tests the spell on another riuined book. ** (1051) Lian: (same roll) (1152) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,4,3,1 = (4) (1152) Danizelle: ((5 successes)) (1218) Shadell (enter): 03:47 (1051) Lian: It seems to be detailing a varient of thunder wolf's howl (1152) Danizelle: "Interesting." ** (1152) Danizelle hunts for a book of sufficient size that's destroyed to hold a spell of the solar circle ** (1051) Lian: (10m 1wp) (1218) Niet: Niet starts searching for any similarly large books. (1152) Danizelle: ((The thunder wolf howl costs an extra willpower?)) (1051) Lian: (no) (1051) Lian: (mark off what you cast the first one) (1222) Shadell (enter): 03:58 (1152) Danizelle: "One moment..." (1222) Niet: Niet starts searching for any similarly large books. ** (1152) Danizelle comes back to the thunder Wolf's howl thing, carrying the book outside and slithering into the open air well away from the tower, and the imprisoned Solar. ** (1051) Lian: There are plenty of large half rotted books ** (1152) Danizelle tests the Thunder Wolf's Howl on an abandoned and ruined wall or building ** (1051) Lian: there's a loud gonging effect as the wall is shattered (1223) Shadell (enter): 04:01 ** (1152) Danizelle sslithers back to the tower to reconnoiter with Niet. ** (1223) Niet: Niet grabs one gently and starts flipping through it to determine its subject. (1051) Lian: Niet finds afew angry bugs for her trouble (1152) Danizelle: "Niet, I do believe I've figured out the repair spell." (1152) Danizelle: "It's like Specific Yozi spells, how they alter to fit us." (1152) Danizelle: Only in this case in the schools of magicc predating Salinian and Devonian. (1223) Niet: "Hmm?" (1223) Niet: Niet continues browsing, looking amongst the bigger books for anything obviously solar circley. (1152) Danizelle: "The spells have Side-effects. It doesn't repair the books, it transmutes it tinto something you find interesting." (1223) Niet: "What happened with the spell?" (1152) Danizelle: "It worked. there was a gong sound instead of a howl, though." (1223) Niet: "I see." (1152) Danizelle: "Care to try an experiment?" (1223) Niet: "I have one in mind." (1223) Niet: Niet picks up the books and casts the fixing spell again, making sure to focus incredibly hard on what details she's guessed of the method of altering lunars to be able to perform sorcery. (1223) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,6,5,5,3,2,2,2 = (2) +5 successes conviction channel (1051) Lian: ..and niet susccesssfully fills a book with her theories (1223) Niet: Niet tosses it aside. (1223) Niet: "How did you get an actual spell?" (1152) Danizelle: "Care to let me have a shot at it Niet? I do not have any preconceptionss on how this would work to taint the working." (1223) Niet: "Go for it." ** (1152) Danizelle casts the spell once again, thinking about the question, how can Lunars be gifted with the Solar circle, and seeking an answer or a spell that would allow it to happen. ** (1051) Lian: roll (1152) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,5,3,3,2,1 = (3) (1152) Danizelle: (((AND I SUCK!!!)) (1051) Lian: the book falls appart (1223) Niet: "Hmm..." (1051) Lian: (int+awareness) ** (1152) Danizelle looks at the book, then blinks. ** (1152) Danizelle: "That's the answer." (1223) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,6,5,5,4,4,3 = (1) +2 successes (1152) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,5,5,4,3,2,2 = (1) (1152) Danizelle: ((2 successes)) (1223) Niet: (3) (1152) Danizelle: "It's Salina all over again." (1051) Lian: ((it dawns on you at this time that maybe.. just maybe an emerald circle spell isn't going to be a magic eightball to answer questions like the Lunar thing) (1152) Danizelle: "We need a Solar Circle Sorceror who can break the tapestry and reweave in new rules." (1152) Danizelle: "Do what Devon, then Salina did (1201) Shadell (exit): 04:17 (1223) Niet: "Hmm?" (1152) Danizelle: "And build off the rules they inserted into the weave." (1223) Niet: "This is older." (1152) Danizelle: "Aye, I know. (1223) Niet: ((I don't think Devon redid the rules of sorcery.)) (1152) Danizelle: "The libraries in Denandsor are more complete." (1152) Danizelle: ((He did a working before Salina, Hence Devonian castings)) (1051) Lian: ((no he just made theories) (1223) Niet: ((Yeah.)) (1152) Danizelle: "But we're barking up the wrong tree I think." (1223) Niet: ((Schools of sorcery are thoughts on how it works.)) (1223) Niet: ((Not cheating from loopholes they built into it.) (1152) Danizelle: "And I think the answer is at the top of the tower (1223) Niet: "Why?" (1152) Danizelle: ((I'm allowed to be ICly wrong once in a while!)) (1152) Danizelle: "Trust me, I'm not even sure. Let's scour this place for artifacts, then figure out how to move Brigid without waking her up." (1223) Niet: "Sure." (1223) Niet: Niet wanders around looking for artifacts. Essence sight helps. ** (1152) Danizelle does DITTO! ** (1223) Niet: (Nah, scratch that.) (1223) Niet: "Lets work more on these." (1223) Niet: Niet restores another book, keeping her mind studiously focused on the spell without even a hint of deviation. (1152) Danizelle: "Tell you what, you work on these, I'll hunt for anything immediately useful. (1051) Lian: (roll) (1223) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,5,5,5,3 = (6) (1223) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,5,2,2,1,1 = (5) (1223) Niet: Niet repeats this another time. Her anima's well into the full range by that point. (1051) Lian: Adamant spell: SUmmon Subgod. It seems to mechanically work very similar to Infernal version of Demon of the third, however it indicates the spell is no longer effective as of year 125 (1223) Niet: (And?) (1223) Niet: (From the second book?) (1051) Lian: Call Aeon of the first also apparently unable to be used as of early on in the first age (1223) Niet: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,1 = (10) int+lore/occult+savant+5 dice, what's an aeon? (1218) Shadell (exit): 04:27 (1051) Lian: (gaian equivalent of Demon of the first) (1223) Niet: (And it's adamant circle?) (1051) Lian: (no) (1223) Niet: Niet carefully sets both books aside and begins searching the tower, making good use of essence sight to do so. (1051) Lian: (It Terestrial but it was in a very large book, there's a catelogue of them, and laws pertaining to them) (1223) Niet: (Ah.) (1051) Lian: (Perception Investigate both) (1223) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,4,3,1 = (4) perception+investigation +3 successes (1222) Shadell (exit): 04:30 (1223) Niet: (7) (1152) Danizelle: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,5,2,2,1 = (5) (1152) Danizelle: (7 successes) (1223) Niet: (Err, 8) (1223) Shadell (exit): 04:32 (1223) Shadell (enter): 04:32 (1223) Shadell (exit): 04:32 (1223) Shadell (enter): 04:32 (1223) Shadell (exit): 04:32 (1223) Shadell (enter): 04:32 (1223) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1223) Shadell (exit): 04:32 (1226) Shadell (enter): 04:33 (1051) Lian: Danzi finds a ring with a human soul bound in it ** (1152) Danizelle pokes at it to see if it's anything more than "just a soul" ** (1051) Lian: Niet finds an ornate puzzle box that readiates infernal eessence (1226) Niet: Niet examines it, hoping that there isn't a pyramid shaped puzzle inside. (1051) Lian: nope just an odd box with a demon of some sort inside (1051) Lian: So danzi puts it on? (1152) Danizelle: ((examines it first, tries to discern it's function. if that fails, then yes. (1226) Niet: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,6,6,5,5,5,5,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) Guesstimate demon essence! (1051) Lian: (it seems to be built to bind a human soul to the ring and for said ring to be able to comunicate or use the powers of who puts it on) ** (1152) Danizelle looks at Niet ** (1152) Danizelle: "Make sure I don't do anything rash." ** (1152) Danizelle puts the ring on ** (1226) Niet: Niet's busy trying to solve the puzzle. (1226) Niet: She does keep an eye on Danzi though. (1051) Lian: a faint voice echos in Danzi's head~hello?~ (1152) Danizelle: "This is new. Hello." (1051) Lian: ~you aren't that whore's new incarnation right?~ (1226) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,5,4,2,2,2,1 = (6) +6 (1226) Niet: (+6 dice that was.) (1152) Danizelle: "Brigitte? Hardly." (1226) Niet: (8) (1226) Niet: (9*) (1051) Lian: ~No ice~ (1051) Lian: Niet is possitive she can open it and release an unknown demon (1051) Lian: that has been imprissoned for most of history (1152) Danizelle: "No, I'm not the psychopathic redhead. I'm a different psychopathic redhead." (1226) Niet: Niet works till there's only one piece left to push. (1226) Niet: "Danzi, should I let the demon out? It's probably second circle.) (1226) Niet: "* (1152) Danizelle: "Not without Ceylin to punch it in the face or Lightning too Dice it good dearie." (1051) Lian: ~Well what do you want?~ (1226) Niet: "But it's only a second circle..." (1152) Danizelle: "Just in case. Or you may wait for us to recover a bit before we fgo playing with bad things." (1226) Niet: "Second circle. It's not dangerous or anything." (1152) Danizelle: "Information, mostly. How did you wind up in the Ring? More of Bright Sharttered Ice's handiwork?" (1152) Danizelle: "It is when we're almost tapped out Niet." (1226) Niet: "Ask about the demon." (1152) Danizelle: "Erecover essence, THEN play with unknown demonic entities (1226) Niet: "If you're talking to someone." (1152) Danizelle: "In due time. Meditate, recover essence for now." (1051) Lian: ~I did something I wasn't supposed to apparently her circle's pet killer decides that Sidereals should not have access to the powers of Adamant.. I am in this ring because such imformation was apparently too important to let go" (1152) Danizelle: "Well well well. It appears we DO have something to talk about then, doesn't it? I personally think Bright Shattered Ice should have been strangled with her umbilical cord at birth, and I've been looking for ways to spread around similar... Knowledge." (1051) Lian: ~and why is that?~ (1226) Niet: "What are you talking about?" (1152) Danizelle: "Because, for one, I don't have a driving need to ensure none can challenge the Solars. Competition's good for the sould. And two, I know that Solar excellency does not automatically make slesser exalted incompetent otr incapable of handling power responsibly. (1152) Danizelle: "Or were you curious as to why I think She should have been strangled at birth? (1051) Lian: ~No, that is something I profoundly understand~ ** (1152) Danizelle chuckles. ** (1152) Danizelle: "No, we're conducting an experiment with Queen Merela's Lunar Mate, to see if the Lunars can be gifted with the ability to wield the adamant circle." (1152) Danizelle: "I imagine the lesson could be applied equally to Sidereals as well." (1051) Lian: ~Well she'd probably be able to access it then if she cared to do so~ (1228) Shadell (enter): 05:01 (1152) Danizelle: "Really? And how does one allow a Lunar or Sidereal to access the Adamant? Honestly it's a puzzle for me." (1051) Lian: ~well I am going to have to ask to get out of here first..~ (1228) Niet: "What is it?" (1152) Danizelle: "If you help me, I'll cheerfully cut you loose from the ring. I'd recommend going to lethe though. Underworld politics are absolutely horrific in this day and age." (1228) Niet: "Let me talk to her." (1051) Lian: ~if you are working on such a thing you could put me into abody~ (1228) Niet: (It*) (1152) Danizelle: "She says she doesn't speak Cute (1051) Lian: (Male voice) (1228) Niet: Niet starts poking Danzi. (1228) Niet: "You don't even have the knowledge to understand such a spell." (1228) Niet: "It's pointless to tell you." (1152) Danizelle: "I can make a body, yes. It would not be the same as the one you were born with. I hope you would not be horrifically disappointed if your exaltation did not return to you." ** (1152) Danizelle grabs Niet and puts her in a headlock ** (1228) Niet: Niet force chokes Danzi. (1051) Lian: ~yeah nothing like being fated to do the Maiden's jobs for them~ (1228) Niet: "And you know how to transfer a soul into a body?" (1152) Danizelle: "Fate's no longer in the picture dear. But if you promise to help me, and serve me in my interests for a century then I will forge you a body. One that will survive long enough to let you enjoy your life even beyond when I release you." (1228) Niet: Niet is quite literally choking Danzi by this point. ** (1152) Danizelle lets Niet go. "be patient, Dammit!" ** (1228) Niet: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (10) Force choke! (1228) Niet: "Let me talk to it first." ** (1152) Danizelle shadow-melts and glares. ** (1152) Danizelle: "You have demon box, I have ghost. Unless you can make new bodies, let me talk." (1228) Niet: "I've been researching that." (1228) Niet: "And transfering souls." (1228) Niet: "Better ones." (1152) Danizelle: "I can already do it, Niet." (1228) Niet: "I can do it better though." (1152) Danizelle: "Oh no, No you can't. Truuuuust me." (1228) Niet: "You're wrong." (1152) Danizelle: "So what is it dear, a hundred years out of the ring in a new body, possibly another complete shot at life?" (1228) Niet: "So let me talk to her." (1228) Niet: Niet chokes again. (1051) Lian: ~sure~ (1228) Niet: Mid-sentence ** (1152) Danizelle chokes back ** ** (1152) Danizelle also sanctifies the agreement ** (1228) Niet: (What's the roll to talk while being choked?) (1228) Niet: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (9) Force choke! (1152) Danizelle: Don't have to talk to sanctify (1228) Niet: (To offer the agreement.) (1051) Lian: (dexterity or strength+t linguistics) ** (1152) Danizelle vanishes in black goo again. "NIET KNOCK IT OFF OR I"M BURNING EVERYTHING THAT SO MUCH AS SMELLS CUTE!!!" ** (1228) Niet: "So what is it dear, a hundred... *Niet chokes* (1228) Niet: "Let me talk to her first." (1152) Danizelle: "Why?" (1228) Niet: "Who is it? (1228) Niet: "What do you know about them?" (1228) Niet: "How do you know it's true?" (1152) Danizelle: "A sidereal." (1228) Niet: "And she's not lying, you know how?" (1152) Danizelle: "I don't." ** (1152) Danizelle grins. That's part of the fun." ** (1228) Niet: Niet chokes. (1228) Niet: Since it seems to get attention. (1051) Lian: the ring does appear to have an essence five 2 part soul so at least that part is true (1228) Niet: "For all you know it's a sophisticated device designed to steal your body once you agree to it." (1228) Niet: "I could easily make such." (1228) Niet: "No matter how shiny, it isn't any cuter than this demon for sure until we analyze it." ** (1152) Danizelle fires a warning shot of necrotic essence next to Niet's head. "Choke me again, dear, and I burn you." ** (1228) Niet: "Let me see the ring." (1152) Danizelle: "No." (1228) Niet: Niet moves to finish the puzzle-box. (1228) Niet: "You don't even know what you're dealing with." ** (1152) Danizelle moves to give Niet's contraption some serious space." ** (1152) Danizelle: "I'm dealing with a complete human soul." (1228) Niet: Niet levitates it closer to Danzi. (1228) Niet: "Which could be part of any of a thousand different magitech traps." (1228) Niet: "You could make it look like you were just a complete human soul." (1152) Danizelle: Danzi uses Mind-Hand to re-do all of the puzzle bits Niet undid, to force one to re-do the puzzle. (1228) Niet: "Those not cute at all." (1228) Niet: Those aren't* (1152) Danizelle: "And I'm really not an idiot." (1152) Danizelle: "You may feel free to stop assuming I am at any time" (1228) Niet: "And you know anything about magitech?" (1152) Danizelle: "Yes. (1228) Niet: "Or more than me about artifacts?" (1152) Danizelle: "Actually a fair bit." And about certain artifacts, yes I'm pretty sure I do." (1228) Niet: "What would you...." Niet quickly rattles off a highly sophisticated series of questions. (1228) Niet: Each dealing with the complex intricacies of magitech. (1051) Lian: ...what exactly is neit trying to check for? (1228) Niet: Or incredibly sophisticated essence manipulation, the kind beyond any mortal understanding. (1228) Niet: Trapped loot's an obvious bit. (1152) Danizelle: "Niet. I found the ring. I'll inspect it. I do not need tyou to play mommy over me." (1228) Niet: Also, she's just seen Danizelle make a big mistake about the founding of sorcery and cut her out of the loop. (1152) Danizelle: "I'm competent, and if you keep it up... I'll turn you into a river-troll while you sleep." (1228) Niet: "Dani. If we were negotiating with a deathlord and I'd found it, would it be rational to cut you out of the loop?" (1228) Niet: "You're being innefficient. That isn't cute at all." (1152) Danizelle: "Nope, but I'd ask. And I'd wait until you'd have gotten your information." (1228) Niet: "And if you saw me about to insult him obscurely by accident and potentially ruin our relationship permanently?" (1152) Danizelle: "You ordered me like you own me, and that just brings out some very Draconic urges." (1228) Niet: "You potentially almost killed yourself." ** (1152) Danizelle grins. ** (1152) Danizelle: "And? I can do some of the same things you can, like discern lies." (1152) Danizelle: "I'm not an idiot." (1228) Niet: "And you know more about this stuff than I do?" (1152) Danizelle: "I know about as much Niet." (1228) Niet: "Then answer this question." Again, a question about the mechanics of magitech that goes literally beyond human understanding. (1152) Danizelle: "Niet, until you can prove to me with both evidence, and process, demonstrating correctly how babies are created you may not override me." (1228) Niet: "That doesn't even make sense here." (1152) Danizelle: "Snd you may not wyld shape anything to prove yourself right." (1152) Danizelle: "Because for all of your complexities, you still don't understand the basics." (1228) Niet: "That's like saying "I know more about the customs of Gem, so I'm more qualified to deal with these Raksha from Halta." (1228) Niet: "That's not remotely logical." (1228) Niet: "Or efficient." (1152) Danizelle: "Because, I do not need you to negotiate, nor create a body for someone." (1051) Lian: so did danzi ge the oath off? (1228) Niet: 1d6 => 6 = (6) (1152) Danizelle: Yes (1228) Niet: (Niet interrupted her mid-sentence.) (1152) Danizelle: No you didn't (1226) Shadell (exit): 05:29 (1152) Danizelle: ((I sanctified it. that requires no words, just the soul agreeing to my terms)) (1152) Danizelle: ((Which I CLEARLY spelled out)) (1228) Niet: The sentence before. (1228) Niet: Danzi made a long statement. (1228) Niet: I noted that Niet did something in the middle of that. (1152) Danizelle: ((AAnd I noted Danzi using ED PD to escape it.)) (1152) Danizelle: ((No. Niet does not win this time)) (1228) Niet: Turning into a moving shadow generally inhibits speach. (1228) Niet: You never noted finishing the sentence. (1228) Niet: Or described doing so. (1228) Niet: Else Niet would have interrupted agian. (1228) Niet: again* (1228) Niet: Until Danzi mote-tapped. (1152) Danizelle: ((Then Danzi would leave.)) (1228) Niet: (And Niet would stop her. Either way, this never happened.) (1152) Danizelle: ((Fine, Danzi flies away.)) (1152) Danizelle: ((WITH the Ring)) (1228) Niet: Niet follows, just as fast. (1152) Danizelle: ((I fly at 30)) (1228) Niet: Throwing herself by mind-hand if needed. (1152) Danizelle: ((same)) (1228) Niet: (Niet's faster with that.) (1152) Danizelle: ((my flying speed's 30 base, plus mind-hand. Niet does not get the ring)) (1228) Niet: (Mind hand doesn't add. It would replace.) (1228) Niet: (Presumably throwing yourself as hard as you can isn't compatible with controlled flight.) (1152) Danizelle: ((Then you'd take the aeffective dex, which is willpower) and add 6 to it for mind hand movement to represent a dash move)) (1228) Niet: Niet carefully takes aim and sends a nigh invisible tendril of molten energy at the fleeing Danzi, specifically at the ring on Danzi's finger. ** (1152) Danizelle dissolves into shadow, taking the ring with her brefore pointing back at Niet, attempting to temporarily blind her. ** (1051) Lian: (...I am going to have to say there's no way in hell the Ebon Dragon lets you defend others)) (1051) Lian: (its just so inviolaton of his nature) (1228) Niet: (ED charms can be used in violation of the ED's nature.) (1228) Niet: (Just not the excellency.) (1051) Lian: (Stretch, mutilate spindle.. but not something so completely at odds... its a dodge and i don't see it having a secondar effect of defense) (1152) Danizelle: ((It's on MY finger. It's mine, and I'm keeping it from HER. Plus I get to antagonize Niet to hell and back by doing so)) (1228) Niet: ((Yeah, Niet's never bringing Danzi in on an idea again.)) (1152) Danizelle: ((Niet treating Danzi like an ignorant child who's clueless wasn't exactly bright)) (1228) Niet: ((Ignoring Niet until she takes physical action really doesn't help. Nor does trying to claim that she's better at Niet's specialty than Niet, especially since Niet is just a little shy of "Best artificer who isn't a primordial/incarnae" at this point.) (1152) Danizelle: ((Danzi has different crafting skills than Niet, and she's better than Niet at a couple of them)) (1231) Shadell (enter): 05:56 (1231) Niet: (And water, which this is also definitively not.) (1152) Danizelle: ((In any case she wasn't trying to Lost your comments. (1152) Danizelle: ((lost your comments)) (1231) Niet: ((Ah.)) (1152) Danizelle: ((In any case, can you catch Danizelle? If not it's irrelevant)) (1231) Niet: ((No. Just kill her in her sleep because she's clearly a danger to others and the Exaltation could be more useful elsewhere.) (1152) Danizelle: ((Don't go there Shadell)) (1231) Niet: (Going insane,then following this up by taunting the expert outright and ignoring her opinion to deal with something that's a part of that expert's specific area of research, which could, possibly, be highly dangerous, responding to 'well thought out and reasoned arguments' by running away. Niet's not objectively blameless, but in her mind Danzi's really just done a great job of going from "respected" to "Danger to self and others" (1231) Niet: )) (1152) Danizelle: ((All Danzi saw was "I heard something interesting! MINE NOW! GIMMIE!")) (1231) Niet: ((You don't taunt the world renowned physicst who's saying "be careful" while playing around in a nuclear power plant. Even if, as in this case, it is ultimately safe.)) (1152) Danizelle: ((It's not a magitech device)) (1231) Niet: (Craft fire artifact then. Niet's better at that.) (1231) Niet: (First age gear, Niet's better.) (1231) Niet: (Soul stuff, Niet's been specifically researching means of keeping souls in items.) (1231) Niet: (Ever since alchemicals first came up. She's been dissecting one.) (1051) Lian: (maybe you could bring that up ICLY)) (1152) Danizelle: ((I'm not playing Niet's crafts-slave. This is beginning to piss me off, so I'm going to bed. now)) (1231) Niet: ((I'm not saying that. Hell, I've brought you in and asked for input on every plan Niet's had since you joined the game. (1152) Danizelle: ((And don't be surprised when Niet does something Juvenile and gets told NO simply because she's being juvenile)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights